His Butler, Romanced
by StupidLamb94
Summary: The Phantomhive crew is at it again! After a mysterious ship explosion it is up to Ciel and his infamous butler to unravel the culprit. However, with a new member added to the team, will Sebastian be able to keep his focus? Or will he fall prey to the fickle hand of romance? Let's hope he can keep his cool. If not, what kind of a butler would he be?


I'M BACK~!  
This time with my most recent obsession, Black Butler!  
Make sure you write a review! (Please, of course.)  
Enjoy, _His Butler, Romanced_.  
**I'm simply one hell of an author.**

The dull pages of my much abused romance novel could hardly hold my attention any longer. I had read the book twice since leaving for Yorkshire. I loathed the limited amount of reading materials, but the pickings were slim since I was only allotted so much room on our boat. I scolded into the darkness. Why was traveling such a pain? Shaking my head I made a note to remember to buy new books before our next company outing.

Personally, I hated our business trips. But since I was the daughter of a noble family I had no choice but to attend. The Maxwell Garment Company was the "perfect child" created of Emma and Andrew Maxwell. When my mother, a famous French designer, married my father, the leading man in the fabric industry, their ideas took off and success surely followed. All of the UK had gone crazy for the new age clothing my mother and father produced. Soon enough our name was recognized worldwide. Years later I was born, and I became known as "the best dressed child in all-of-the world." I had little to complain about. I always looked flawless and I never had to struggle for anything in life. I was truly blessed to be a Maxwell.

However my father always presses the importance of the family name. Since my thirteenth birthday my family had forced me to endure the company trips in hopes of setting me up with another successful, noble, suitor. Their attempts had failed. Not because of me of course, but because no one was successful enough to take my hand. Many tried. I am beautiful. Dark brown hair that curls to the middle of my back. Golden eyes that light up a room. A slender frame covered in a pale, flawless skin. Men were lining up for miles. But my father had his mind set on the best. "Nothing shy of perfect for my little girl," was always his phrase.

And again, this trip was unsuccessful in the marriage department. Oh well. At least the Victors liked my mother's new designs. She had sold another collection to Yorkshire's finest. That was the most important thing. Keep the business successful. I had been trained since day one on how to keep my family name up and running. Someday my mother and father would pass down their success to me, and it was up to me to keep it alive. I strive for perfection and I would give them nothing less.

The candles were growing short as the boat headed into familiar English waters. The Channel always looked so lovely in the spring. I looked out the small window of my cabin, seeing the water splash against the boat. The moon was full, causing the black water to somehow glitter with every movement. I was in a trance as I stared at the water. It was as if nothing could break me from this dark spell. I was wrong.

In the next instant an ear piercing boom shook the ship. I could hear yells coming from the deck. I jumped up from my seat and made my way to the door to see for myself what was going on. But before I could even touch the handle another boom erupted from below my feet. I hardly remember anything after that. I must have been flung from the ship because where I was now was dark. More than dark, it was black. And cold. I was chilled to the bone. My head wasn't working right. I looked around me but could only see fragments of wood and possessions drifting beside me. Oh. I was underwater. I gasped at the conclusion. Wrong idea, because as soon as I did salty water began to burn my lungs. I panicked, but no matter how hard I struggled to find the surface, relief never came. My limbs fought, but slowly they were giving up. I was running out of air. My mind swirled. I was giving up. Death was cold and heavy. I managed one last glance at what had to be the surface. A black mass in what seemed to be a hand, the hand of God, reached out towards me. I smiled, knowing heaven would soon open its doors to another angel.

Something seemed wrong. Time moved slowly in death. Or at least that's what it felt like. Shouldn't I have been greeted by angels by now? This can't be right. I still feel cold. I can feel the weight of the water pressing over me. Why haven't I died yet? My, this was troublesome. Death was being picky it seemed. I let go, hoping this feeling would subside, but it never did. Instead I felt a new sensation, something pounding against me. Was I being thrown into a bar? How could this be?

Whatever was happening pulled me further away from the weight of the water, although the ice never subsided. I was closer to the surface. I could hear noises, yet they seemed too far away to fully understand. One thing I did hear was the wooshing of air. Breathing maybe? Whatever it was, it was annoying.

Something hit my chest with great force, and with that, I broke the surface. Water choked up my throat, pouring out of me like a faucet. My lungs were so full of water it felt like it would never stop. Finally, I gasped for air with a raw throat. This burned more than anyone could understand. I was in so much pain. Everything hurt. I wanted to tell someone but couldn't find my voice.

There was a silky voice by my ear, "It's alright my Lady. You're safe now. You don't have to worry anymore." Who are you? What happened? Please. Tell me anything more.

There was another voice, "Come now Sebastian. We mustn't leave her here in this condition. In those clothes she's going to catch a cold. Bring her to the manor at once." Where was I going?

"As you wish, my young Lord," the silky voice purred once more.

In the next moment we were moving. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes to see, or my voice to protest. I was a ragdoll being carried away. I quickly sunk into unconsciousness.

Ciel led his butler who was carrying a young, soaking wet, girl in his arms, down the halls of the Phantomhive manor. Trailing behind them, of course, was the rest of the Phantomhive crew. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy crowded around Sebastian, looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Oh my. Is the young miss alright?" Mey-Rin asked as she stumbled along, trying to keep up with the group.

Sebastian simply nodded, "The Lady will be fine within the next few hours. However when she awakens I expect her to be greeted with the Phantomhive hospitality every guest receives. Finny, a bouquet of fresh flowers. Mey-Rin, the polished tea cups from France. Baldroy, light snacks are in order. I will prepare the tea. Hurry along now. No telling when she'll awaken."

The three nodded, a determined gleam in their eyes as they rushed off in a jumble. Following behind was Tanaka as he sipped his tea. "Ho. Ho. Ho," lightly drifted down the halls until it was only the remaining three.

Ciel stopped at a large door at the end of the hall. Opening it he stepped inside, followed by his butler. "This should suffice for her. I want her out of those wet clothes at once. Once finished I'll take my nightly tea in my study."

Sebastian nodded, "As you wish, my young Lord."

Ciel made way to his study. Shortly after, Sebastian entered wheeling in a tray of tea and desserts. "Master. Here we have your favorite Earl Grey tea accompanied with a light walnut scone," he smiled, setting the food out in front of his master.

Ciel sipped his tea. "Tell me about the girl and her family. I want to know what might provoke a person to plant bombs on their ship."

Sebastian nodded, "The girl is Lillian Ray Maxwell of the Maxwell Garment Company. Her family is currently number one in production on high fashion garments around the world. They seem to have a clean family record. Nothing other than their prestigious title would be to gain by blowing up their ship. But then again, that could be a perfect reason. Simply eliminating competition." He shrugged.

Ciel sighed. "Well it's too late to begin any research now." He set his cup of tea on the desk. "Tomorrow we shall see to an investigation. In the mean time, keep an eye on our guest. She provides valuable information."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian nodded, taking the empty tray out of the study.


End file.
